


can’t wait to be punished for my sins

by starrydrowse



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Facials, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Humiliation kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Smut, Spanking, Sub Brian May, Verbal Humiliation, brian is a sub and no i don’t take constructive criticism, brian just really loves sucking cock, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydrowse/pseuds/starrydrowse
Summary: Roger, kneeling on the bed beside him, rubs a hand over the curve of his back and Brianwhines,back arching as he pushes back into John’s hand, dropping his head between his shoulders. Roger’s hand settles in his hair, grabs a fistful and twists, at the same time that John’s hand comes down hard on his ass again. Brian cock jumps and he moans— a thin, filthy sort of sound— his arms shaking so much he worries he won’t be able to keep holding himself up.*Or, Brian doesn’t follow the rules. Things seem to work out in his favor anyway.





	can’t wait to be punished for my sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachydeacon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/gifts).

> this was written for my sweet friend finn ([@peachydeacon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon)/[@get-on-your-bikes-and-ride](https://get-on-your-bikes-and-ride.tumblr.com) on tumblr)
> 
> happy birthday finn!! i hope you like it ♡
> 
> title taken from the song dominated love slave by green day

Brian gasps, jerking forward with the force of John’s hand on his ass. The slap of skin on skin rings out in the quiet room and Brian’s ass is hot and stinging. John’s hand soothes over his raw skin.

“Again,” Brian gasps. “Please, again.”

Roger, kneeling on the bed beside him, rubs a hand over the curve of his back and Brian _whines,_ back arching as he pushes back into John’s hand, dropping his head between his shoulders. Roger’s hand settles in his hair, grabs a fistful and twists, at the same time that John’s hand comes down hard on his ass again. Brian’s cock jumps and he moans— a thin, filthy sort of sound— his arms shaking so much he worries he won’t be able to keep holding himself up.

“You’re so needy Brian,” John murmurs, hand warm against his skin, gently kneading the small swell of his ass.

“He is,” Roger croons, hand tightening in the curls at the nape of Brian’s neck. Without warning, he yanks, tugs Brian’s head up and makes his back arch, pulling a sharp gasp from him. “Absolutely gagging for it. Aren’t you sweetheart?”

John spanks him again, the slap deafening in the room. Brian cries out and nods quickly, almost frantically, breathing harshly.

Roger leans closer, presses his lips to the sweaty skin of Brian’s neck, chaste. “Use your words, darling,” he whispers into Brian’s ear, breath hot against his skin.

“Yes, yes,” Brian gasps immediately. “Please John— sir— spank me again, please— harder — oh, _fuck—_”

He breaks off when Roger roughly pulls on his hair again, searing pleasure racing through his spine. It leaves him panting and he finds himself shockingly close already, chest heaving as he focuses on not coming immediately like some horny fifteen year old, his dick twitching. John laughs— a cold, mocking sort of sound— and Brian feels heat rush to his cheeks, humiliation burning in his chest.

He suddenly feels almost unbearably exposed— naked and flushed, on his hands and knees, back arched and throat bared where Roger tugs his head back; on display. John and Roger, both fully dressed, shamelessly take in the sight of him and _laugh_ at him— laugh at how desperate he is, how badly he wants it. Liquid heat pools between Brian’s hips and he’s so hard it almost hurts. He whimpers, finds himself unable to stop his hips from canting back into John’s hand, his spine tingling as he anticipates the harsh smack, the sharp sound ringing out, the sting on his skin.

“Such a desperate slut Brian.” John says in that mocking, disappointed sort of voice. “God, it’s embarrassing. You should be ashamed of yourself.” Then, without warning, Roger’s hand is tightening in his hair and pulling harshly, at the same time that John’s hand comes down harsh and biting on his ass, and Brian doesn’t know how but somehow that sets him off. 

He gasps sharply and his eyes go wide and he comes hard, cock completely untouched, gasping out high, choked moans as he spills over the sheets.

His legs are shaking and his face is burning and Roger and John aren’t saying anything. “I’m sorry,” he whimpers. His eyes sting. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry—”

“Holy shit,” Roger breathes, and Brian really thinks he might cry.

“Sweetheart…” John’s says, voice low and dangerous, and Brian hides his face in his arm. “Did we tell you you could come?”

Brian can’t hold back his whine. He shakes his head. “N-no.”

“And what did you do?” John says evenly.

Brian swallows past the lump in his throat and blinks quickly, eyes stinging.

He must be taking too long to answer, because then Roger’s hand is fisting in his hair again and yanking his head up, forcing Brian to meet his eyes.

“Answer him Brian.”

“I—” Brian inhales, shaky. “I c-came.”

“You did, didn’t you?” John hums. His voice is unnervingly even— calm and controlled— and Brian wishes he could see the look on his face, but the grip Roger has on his hair won’t let him look back. “So _fast_ too, Brian.” John continues. “We’d barely even gotten started.”

“I’m sorry,” Brian whimpers.

“You should be,” John tells him. His hand, warm and _big,_ slides over the heated skin of Brian’s ass, makes him shiver. “Couldn’t even hold it together for what, five minutes? But I suppose he never did have much self control, did he Rog?”

“No, he didn’t,” Roger muses. He lets go of Brian’s hair and Brian’s head drops between his shoulders, his chest heaving. “Always coming all over the sheets the second someone spanks him or pulls his hair. It’s pathetic.”

Brian feels hot all over, humiliation burning under his skin and making heat pool low in his stomach and _christ,_ he’s always been fast to recover, but never _this_ fast. His arms and legs are shaking and he breathes hard through his nose.

“That was one of the fastest times ever, I think,” John says, and there’s an edge of a laugh in his voice that makes Brian whine. “How embarrassing.”

John spanks him again then, without warning, delivering a firm smack that makes Brian cry out, makes his dick twitch, and he’s not quite quick enough to catch the choked moan that spills from his lips.

This time, John does laugh, dryly, and when Roger speaks Brian can _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

“Such a fucking _slut_ Brian,” he chuckles. “Can’t even stop yourself from moaning like a slag whenever he hits you. Look at you; you’re hard again, just from us making fun of you.”

Brian’s cheeks are burning, but when Roger threads a hand through his hair and pulls, just lightly, he can’t hold back a breathy moan. “Sirs,” he breathes. “I...”

John’s hand runs over his lower back and Brian tries not to arch into the touch. “What is it baby?” John asks.

“Can I—” Brian breaks off, swallows thickly. “C-can I s-suck you off? Both of you, I… I want to be good for you sirs, please…”

Roger’s breath catches in his throat. To Brian, it feels like a victory.

It’s short lived, though, when John hums and says, “I don’t know baby boy… you were so naughty, coming so fast, without permission. I’m not sure you deserve it.”

“Please,” Brian whimpers immediately, without even thinking. “Please sirs, just wanna be good for you, wanna make you feel good, please…”

“Look at you, begging for our cocks like a good little slut,” Roger murmurs, tugs harder on Brian’s hair and makes him keen. “What do you think Deaky? You think he’s earned it?”

“_Please_ sir,” Brian whines again.

After a moment, John spanks him again, hard, and Brian gasps. “On your knees, love,” John croons.

As soon as his fucked-out brain processes the words Brian is scrambling off the bed, onto the floor, sitting back on his heels. His ass is stinging and his scalp is tingling and he’s rock hard again, red and leaking.

A moment later John and Roger are standing in front of him, now undressed, and Brian might be the tallest out of the three of them but here he feels almost ridiculously small; vulnerable and embarrassed, kneeling at their feet. Roger is leaning into John, an arm wrapped around his waist, chin hooked over his shoulder, and when he looks down at Brian, his smile is as mischievous as Brian’s ever seen it. Brian watches with wide eyes as Roger turns his head, mouths slowly up John’s throat, eyes locked with Brian’s. 

John makes a sound that’s close to a growl, turns his head and uses a hand on Roger’s jaw to pull him into a harsh kiss, messy and desperate and _hungry._ Brian’s hands twitch and he grips his knees, knuckles white, so he doesn’t touch. John and Roger are making out like horny teenagers in front of him and Brian is so hard it almost hurts and he whines, needy.

John and Roger break apart, chests heaving, looking down at Brian. John’s hand fists in Brian’s hair and he tugs sharply. 

“Don’t be impatient,” he mutters.

It coaxes a soft whine from Brian’s throat but he doesn’t say anything, and a moment later John is tightening his grip on Brian’s hair, forcing his head back. He thumbs slowly over Brian’s swollen lips and Brian blinks up at him, innocent, closes his lips around John’s thumb and sucks. John groans, low.

“Don’t be a brat,” he mutters, but he hooks his thumb behind Brian’s teeth and Brian lets his mouth fall open, lips parting in invitation. John steps a little closer, replaces his thumb with the tip of his cock. Brian doesn’t look away from John’s half-lidded eyes as he sucks the head into his mouth, slowly swirling his tongue. John’s breath catches in his throat, eyelashes fluttering at the wet heat of Brian’s mouth.

“Fuck,” he mutters, hand flexing in Brian’s curls. Brian hums, presses his tongue flat along the underside and takes more of him, bobs his head just slightly. He’s teasing, pushing his luck— they all know it— but John lets him for a moment; he lets Brian moan around his cock and slowly sink down until his nose is almost brushing the coarse hair below his navel.

Roger is looking down at him with dark eyes and parted lips, a hand around his own cock, slowly jerking himself off as he watches Brian swallow around John. Brian holds his hands together behind his back— he knows Roger has a thing for that— and Roger pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, groans along with John when Brian hollows his cheeks and _sucks._

“Such a good little slut, Brian,” John croons, breathy. “Taking my cock so well, like you were made for it.”

Brian moans, loud, his dick twitching. He bobs his head a little faster, pulls an unsteady breath from John.

John’s hand tightens in his hair then, and he holds him in place as he gives a shallow thrust of his hips, testing. Brian lets him, easily, relaxes his throat, and he closes his eyes when John thrusts a little harder, the blunt head of his cock hitting the back of Brian’s throat. Heat is pooling low in Brian’s stomach as John finds a rhythm and Brian feels almost deliriously hot.

Then, suddenly, John is pulling out, and Brian doesn’t even try to hold back the whimper that spills from the back of his throat— a wrecked, needy sort of thing. John laughs.

“Such a desperate little cockslut Brian,” he murmurs, curling a hand around his own dick and stroking himself slowly. “Can’t even go ten seconds without a cock in your mouth, is that it?”

Brian nods, quickly, doesn’t even care about how desperate he looks as long as it means he can get _something_ back in his mouth as soon as humanly possible.

Thankfully, Roger takes pity on him, stroking himself slow and indulgent as he steps a little closer.

“Open,” he says, and Brian does, immediately, moaning shamelessly as Roger presses into his mouth. He hollows his cheeks, sucks, and Roger groans lowly, doesn’t stop until he hits the back of Brian’s throat.

“You gonna be a good little slut for me baby?” Roger asks, breathy. “Gonna let me fuck your mouth?”

Brian moans, eyelashes fluttering against his cheek as Roger thrusts, just shallowly. He blinks up at Roger through the tears in his eyes, nods as much as he can.

Roger sets a brutal pace, fucking into Brian’s mouth hard and fast. Brian is almost dizzy with how good it is; Roger, hot and heavy on his tongue, using him. At some point John’s hand had joined Roger’s in his hair and they both hold him in place, tug him further onto Roger’s cock, and Brian lets his eyes fall closed. There are tears running down his face from how many times he’s choked, Roger moaning and biting out curses every time Brian’s throat spasms around him.

Eventually, they pull him off of Roger’s cock by their grip on his hair and Brian is about to whine, but finds he doesn’t even have time to before he’s being tugged towards John instead. John barely gives him a second to breathe before he fucks in, hard. 

John loves to push Brian, loves to see how much he can take, and Brian isn’t at all surprised when he feels John’s thumb rub over his swollen lips, stretched wide around his cock, and he moans when John presses a finger in alongside his cock, making him stretch wider.

Distantly, Brian can hear them both talking to him, crooning about how good he is, their perfect little fucktoy, letting them fuck his face, taking it so well. He can hear the slick sounds of Roger’s fist around his own prick, jerking himself off in time with John’s thrusts, and a moment later Brian feels himself being pulled back onto Roger’s cock.

“_Fuck_ Brian, your _mouth,_” Roger gasps, setting the same punishing pace as John. “Such a good little whore for us, like you were made for sucking cock, _jesus—_”

Brian forces his eyes open, blinks up at Roger through the tears in his eyes as he feels drool running down his chin and Roger curses, fucks in harder. Brian’s cock is throbbing but he knows better than to touch himself, instead letting them angle his head back so he can take them deeper, eyes fluttering shut, hot tears rolling down his cheeks as he chokes again.

He’s not sure how long he stays like that; on his knees, eyes closed with his head held back by someone's hand fisted in his hair, letting them take turns with his mouth— letting them use him. His jaw is starting to ache but he can’t find it in himself to care, moaning around their cocks, hot and heavy on his tongue. His own cock is rock hard and leaking between his legs, his hands flexing where he holds them together behind his back. 

He can taste their precome, combined on his tongue, salty and a little sweet, and eventually he finds that he’s not even sure whose cock is in his mouth; just lets himself be passed back and forth, his hair being tugged sharply as they pant out curses, moans of his name, reminding him how much of a slut he his, reminding him who he belongs to. 

Suddenly, he hears a bitten off moan of “_shit—_” and then his mouth is empty.

Brian _whines,_ loud and needy, forces his eyes open and blinks away the tears to see John, still holding his head back, flushed down his chest with a hand around his cock, jerking himself off furiously.__

_ _“Eyes closed,” John grits out._ _

_ _Brian closes his eyes, tongue out in anticipation and heat coiling in his lower belly, and it’s only a few seconds later that John groans, broken and low. His hot come paints Brian’s face, landing on his cheek and his forehead and on his waiting tongue, and Brian moans at the taste._ _

_ _He hears the slick sounds of Roger quickly working his own cock, hears the harsh breaths before Roger moans, high and choked, gasping out curses, and Brian feels his come landing on his face and on his tongue, mixing with John’s._ _

_ _Eagerly, Brian swallows what’s in his mouth, licks around his lips for what he can reach, and he hears John mutter _“jesus”_ at the same time that Roger moans weakly._ _

_ _Some of Roger’s come had landed near the corner of Brian’s eye and so he keeps his eyes closed, even when the hand in his hair loosens, even when someone drops to their knees on the floor in front of him. A hand wraps around his cock— John’s, judging by the lack of calluses on the palm— and Brian cries out at the sudden stimulation, hips bucking. He’s already so close he can taste it, his skin tingling and the pressure building between his hips as John strokes him quickly. He just needs—_ _

_ _“You can come now sweetheart,” John whispers. He thumbs over the head of Brian’s cock, flicks his wrist. “Come on Bri, we’ve got you love. Let go.”_ _

_ _Brian cries out, high and choked, and then he’s coming— up over his stomach and his chest and John’s fist, so hard he sees white. John works him through it, stroking him slowly and crooning soft words into his ear as Roger gently pets his hair. John only lets go when Brian goes limp, shaking a little, and his hand moves to rub Brian’s back slowly; warm and comforting. His other hand thumbs over the corner of Brian’s eye, wiping away the come so that Brian can open his eyes, slowly and tiredly. John is looking at him so lovingly, his smile soft, and Brian’s chest feels warm when he smiles back, breathless._ _

_ _“Jesus, you look so pretty like this,” John says softly, and Brian feels himself blush. “Are you okay?”_ _

_ _Brian nods, glances up at Roger, who’s smiling down at him so nicely, fingers stroking gently through his hair, soothing his stinging scalp. “Yeah,” he croaks, throat raw._ _

_ _“Do you want us to take some pictures?” John asks, and Brian nods quickly. John grins at him. “Rog, can you get the camera?”_ _

_ _When Roger returns with their polaroid in hand, John stands, taking it from him. Brian knows he must look a sight; he can only imagine the redness of eyes, his flushed skin, his messy hair, the drying come on his face and up his stomach and his chest. He looks into the camera with his best doe eyes and lets John take as many pictures he wants; some with his eyes closed, with his hands behind his back, with his tongue out._ _

_ _Roger is leaned in close to John, watching. “You should get one with his tongue out and his eyes closed,” he murmurs, and Brian complies before John even asks. Roger chuckles softly. “You’re so good Bri,” he croons, and Brian can hear the smile in his voice._ _

_ _When John is satisfied he puts the camera back, collects the photos and puts them in the drawer with all the others. Brian watches him quickly strip the bed before grabbing the clean sheets they’d laid out on the dresser, and then Roger crouches down in front of him, obscuring his view._ _

_ _Roger is smiling fondly at him, his eyes warm and bright, and he brings a hand up to gently cup Brian’s cheek. Brian leans into his touch, humming, letting his eyes close. Roger kisses him then, tenderly, and Brian smiles sleepily into it._ _

_ _“Sure you’re okay?” Roger asks once he pulls away, thumbing over Brian’s cheekbone, not minding the come drying there. “How do you feel?”_ _

_ _Brian’s smile is wide and off-kilter. “So good,” he says hoarsely._ _

_ _Roger grins back at him. “I love you so much Brimi.”_ _

_ _Brian turns his head just slightly, presses his lips to Roger’s palm. “Love you too, Rog,” he croaks._ _

_ _He’s tired, boneless and fucked out, still shaking a little, but he feels more relaxed than he has in a long time. Roger helps him up and onto the clean bed, lets him lie back and stretch out like a cat in the sun, humming happily before he relaxes, opening his eyes to look up at Roger with a dopey smile on his face._ _

_ _Roger laughs, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. “That good Bri?”_ _

_ _Brian grins. “Mhm.”_ _

_ _It’s then that John walks back into the room, a few damp cloths and a glass of water in hand. He smiles when he sees them, handing Roger a cloth, and Roger moves to Brian’s other side before he sets to work rubbing it slowly over the flushed skin of Brian’s stomach and chest, cleaning him off so gently. _ _

_ _John sits on the edge of the bed, smiling softly at Brian, and holds out the water. Brian hadn’t realized until that moment just how thirsty he is, and John helps him sit up a little, holding the glass to his lips and letting him drink. A moment later, satisfied, Brian lays back down, and John sets the glass down on the bedside table. Brian blinks up at him, slowly, and John smiles. _ _

_ _“Close your eyes,” he says softly.  
Brian does, humming quietly as John tenderly drags the soft cloth over his face, gently wiping off the come and the dried tears. When he’s done, John passes the cloth to Roger, who tosses them both into the hamper before reaching into the bedside locker for the cream._ _

_ _“Can you roll onto your tummy for me Bri?” Roger asks quietly._ _

_ _Brian cracks his eyes open and give them both a look, but after a moment he grunts and turns over, with their help. He sighs into the pillow as Roger gently works the cream into the hot, stinging skin of his ass._ _

_ _Once he’s satisfied, Roger tosses the cream back in the drawer, letting Brian roll onto his back again before lying down beside him. John nudges them both over a little, turning off the lamp and then pulling the comforter up over them all as he settles down on Brian’s other side._ _

_ _Brian’s eyes are closed but he turns onto his side, facing John, humming when Roger throws an arm over his waist and cuddles him from behind. John curls into Brian too, resting an arm over his waist alongside Roger’s and tangling his legs with theirs under the covers, letting Brian nuzzle into his chest with a contented sigh._ _

_ _“Love you Bri, love you Rog,” John murmurs._ _

_ _Roger squeezes them both a little tighter. “Love you both,” he hums._ _

_ _Brian, already half asleep, mumbles something that sounds a lot like “love you too.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](https://starrydrowse.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
